This invention relates generally to clip boards and more particularly to a clip board which facilitates quick assembly and reduces warpage or bending of the board itself during use.
Conventional clip boards are well known. They are also well known to undergo transverse bending or warpage of the board as a result of uneven clamping forces between the paper clamp and the board. Further, the paper clamp is typically used for nothing more than releasing and engaging clamping pressure against paper stock or the like and hanging the clip board on a nail or pin in a wall or vertical surface.
The present invention provides for an easily assemblable clip board which utilizes simple V-shaped spring members to appropriately bias the paper clamp and also reduce or eliminate uneven clamping pressure against the paper stock by controlling or eliminating transverse bending or warping of the board. This invention also may include a housing atop the paper clamp for retaining a stack of alternately adhered memo sheets therewithin which are conveniently positioned for accessibility.